The Story of the Confused p1
by sherlockianelvish
Summary: An Elf wakes up, but has no idea how she got in this bed, or what she's doing. My first story! And Part one :) T to be safe OCxLegolas
1. Chapter 1

_Story of a Confused Elf_

Where_ am I?_

_Who am I? _

I woke up on a comfy bed. I sat up and I felt silk sheets fall off of me. A mirror was set up in front of me. I couldn't recognize who I saw in it, though I was sure it was me. Short brown hair to my shoulders, dark brown eyes. I got up shakily. Well, I wasn't tallest, but I was definitely long and lanky. My skin was clear of any redness, and freckles were sprinkled across my nose.

"Hello? Miss?" a voice asked.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"May I come in?"

I quickly looked down. I was wearing a silver colored silk nightgown, which I hoped was decent.

"Yes!"

The door opened, and a man with shoulder length brown hair (not as thick as mine) and a sword entered.

"_Gi suilon!_" He said in a language I could some how understand as fluently as when he spoke English.

"_A_." I replied.

"Are you an Elf?" he asked.

"Yes." The answer slipped out of me "I'm Rië."

"Aragorn."

"_Mi van me?" _

_"_Rivendell. My companions and I found you passed out when we were on our way here. I see your head wound healed."

As if on cue a stinging pain went through my right temple. I placed one of my cool hands to soothe the pain.

"Or maybe I spoke too soon." Aragorn teased

"Funny." I replied.

"Aragorn?" a voice called

"I'm here!"

Another man entered, this one was an Elf, whatever that was. I could feel it in my bones.

"_Pedil edhellen?_" he asked. He had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh..yes. I do. _A._"

The man nodded.

"I am Legolas. Prince of the Woodland Realm."

"Rië. My name is Rië."

Legolas nodded and left the room. Something in me deflated, which Aragorn seemed to notice.

"Don't worry, he's always like that."

I swept past him and followed far behind Legolas to a garden. He sat on a bench, then turned to look at me.

"_Iston i nîf lîn."_

And that is my first chapter of my first story! It's a short one, but I'll update as soon as my sister gets off...I am really excited to get started!

I would like to state that I haven't read LOTR YETT. I shall.. I HAVE read the Hobbit and watched the movies, but I SWEAR I'll read LOTR SOON. SO if anything is wrong please politely tell me.

Don't forget to R&R as this is my first story!

-Laurel :)

ELVISH

_Gi suilon- I greet you_

_A- Hi/Hello_

___Pedil edhellen- Do you speak Elvish?_

_____Iston i nîf lîn- I know your face._

Also a random fact- there is,, apparently formal and informal versions of certain phrases in Elvish, and for now Legolas uses those formal phrases, while Aragorn and Rië do not. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit afraid now

"_Iston i nîf lîn!" _Legolas said again, louder and now angrier. He got up and advanced towards me.

"_Am man?!_" he asked angrily. He grabbed my shoulders and repeated '_Am man?_'

"_Leithio nin!" _I commanded.

"_Am man?!_"

"I don't know!" I yelled in Human tongue...Human tongue?

"_Pe-channas_!" Legolas turned and stormed back to the bench.

I stared at him for a moment, then slowly joined him on the bench. We sat in silence for a while. I watched the forest, which soothed me for some reason.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked.

"I...I do not know. I can't remember anything."

"You don't look like a normal female elf. Your hair is short."

"So that automatically makes me 'different'? I am still an Elf am I not?"

A smile crept on his face before he answered

"Yes, yes you are. And a brave one at that."

"I am just saying our hair length doesn't make me so much different to you."

"Do you remember who I am?"

It suddenly crossed my mind. I covered my mouth.

I disagreed with a PRINCE.

"Now you do." Legolas said with a laugh.

"I apparently like to speak my mind." I said, smiling.

"You learn more about yourself everyday. I still do." Legolas said, suddenly calm.

I nodded, "I just can't wait to know a good part of myself. I have so many questions I want answered."

I thought for a moment.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

You said '_Iston i nîf lîn'. _How do you know me?"

Legolas went silent.

"Yet another thing I'll learn about myself." We both grinned.

"I am sorry, Rië. I must have frightened you."

"You were confused. It happened to all of us."

Legolas's blue eyes seemed to look into my mind. "I know." he said softly "But I don't normally lose my temper."

"You learn more about yourself everyday." I teasingly quoted him. This made Legolas smile broadly.

"Would you like to accompany me to a meeting? I know you might not understand, but I believe you might be a valuable Elf to be there."

Something inside me made me very curious. I stared at him curiously before answering.

"I'd be honored. But you must tell me something about what we will be talking about." and with that Legolas went on about a thing called a Hobbit (whom was with Aragorn and three others before Aragorn found me) that found a Ring of Power, then told a story about that ring that I almost could not follow.

"Do you understand?" Legolas asked me suddenly.

"Yes." I said too quickly.

"Well, it is good enough." Legolas sighed.

"What do-"

"Just go get dressed and pretend you know what's going on."

I scrambled off the bench and hurried off to my room to get dressed.

After a long time looking for clothes I finally found what I was looking for. Pants and a tunic. I didn't want to look like a poor, memory-wiped girl that a Prince dragged in. I wanted to be strong.

I quickly got dressed in light brown pants and a green and silver tunic and tied up my hair. I sighed and smiled when I looked in the mirror.

"Rië? We I am here to take you to the meeting." I heard Legolas's voice call.

"I am coming!" I rushed over to the door and opened it. Legolas's eyes widened.

"Where-?"

"I found it and I'm wearing it."

Legolas's face lit up.

"Good. Shall we?" He offered his arm to me and I took it, and with that, we were off to a meeting about something I knew nothing about.

After a much better briefing than Legolas's about the Ring the meeting broke into chaos. Everyone wanted the Ring.

I felt...nothing for it. Which I knew had to be wrong. But I remained seated, just like a tall old man and the Hobbit who brought the Ring, Frodo.

I watched Frodo, who has an odd look on his face. I waved to him to catch his attention, which I got, and nodded to the Ring sitting on a pedestal.

_Take it._

__Frodo took the ring.

After Legolas pledged to fight with him, I knew I needed to act as well.

I stood up, "And you have my..." What _did_ I have? Then Legolas caught my eye.

I grinned at him, then looked to Frodo.

"You have my bravery."

Woot! Chapter two done! Sorry it's mostly talking and I forgot the lines after Frodo took the Ring -headbang_ but I felt like I needed to finish this before I went to bed.

ELVISH!

_Am man- Why?_

_Leithio nin- Unhand me_

_Pe-channas- Idiot_

__And from last chapter:

_mi van me- Where am I?_

RESPONSES TO REVIEWS

DancingChestnut-

Thank you for liking this! You'll find out the whole Elf thing at the end of this story and then more about it in the part 2 :) I also put the translation over dere ^ sorry I forgot to put it there!

Spoilers are Spoilers :P

I'd also like to thank My Dear Frodo for reviewing ^.^

Chapter three will be up soon! There will be possibly a wait for it but I'm gonna TRY to make it longer. I'm bad at making things long .

R&R!

-Laurel!


	3. Chapter 3

We moved quickly. I barely slept, I always took the long watch with Legolas so he could teach me Archery without anyone else around. I didn't want the others to know I was the only Elf who didn't know Archery, but I picked it up rather quickly.

But there was one night I treasured more than the others.

It had been many days since Rivendell, and I was pretty well trained in Archery, so Legolas and I decided to talk one night instead of train.

"I do not like that Dwarf." Legolas said, gesturing to a giant mass of fur and hair.

"I agree with you. He keeps telling me I might be a male human after all."

We were silent.

"Rië?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"How do you remember to speak Elvish? I know you are an Elf but, you seem so comfortable speaking in Human tongue."

I thought about my answer for a moment. I really didn't know at all. It just...

"It came naturally. If someone speaks it, it sort of slips out. I don't know..."

Legolas stood up and held out his hand to me.

"_Tolo ar nin."_ He said quietly. I looked up at him quizzically.

"_Am man?"_

"_Gwaem."_

I was about to protest, but Legolas pulled me up and almost dragged me to the top to the hill we camped next to, leaving the others at the base.

"_Mana?" _I asked, turning to him.

Legolas simply pointed into the distance. I turned around and gasped.

The sun was coming out. And it was beautiful.

_"Ni 'lassui._" I breathed. Legolas merely nodded. I suddenly remembered that feeling I felt that day I felt him. As if I lost all air when he left. As if I longed to be in his presence for a while longer.

_"Gimelin!" _I said quickly, mixing the two words '_Gi melin_' togther.

"Hmm?" Legolas asked, clearly not paying attention to my words. I sighed in relief. What was that? Had I no boundaries? He is a Prince, and I am a girl who has no memory. I kept pummeling myself mentally with insults. Bravery would be my downfall in this. I had to be careful.

There was a low growling and we both whipped around, arrow pointed to a figure moving up the hill.

"It is Gimli!"

We put our bows down.

"It's my shift, Elves."

Legolas got up and began to walk down the hill, then realizing I was still sitting on the hill, he turned back around at looked at me.

"I think I shall stay with Gimli. You go sleep, Legolas."

Legolas nodded uncertainly and continued down the hill.

"Why do you want to stay with me, Elf?" Gimli asked roughly.

"My name is Rië and I just would like to talk." I said gruffly.

I told Gimli everything. I felt love for Legolas. At first it was because he was the most beautiful (not handsome, beautiful) thing or being I had ever saw, even though when I saw him I had lost my memory, but now it was because of all the things he had told me. He was so wise, so caring.

"_Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog." _I said softly, smiling.

"What?" Gimli asked a little so loudly.

"It means 'I delight when your eyes shine when you laugh.'"

"Well...Uhrm..I'm flattered..."

"Not you! Who have I been talking about?"

"Oh! Yes, right."

"_Dôl gîn lost._" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I didn't talk too much about Legolas after that. I decided to teach Gimli a bit of Elvish, just in case. I only taught him a few I knew he would use if he needed to. _Uhunc ylf ernedui _(He or she had too many cups of drink), _Ú-bedin edhellen _I don't speak Elvish(), _No!_ (Yes), and Û! (Yes). Though Gimli ended up getting angry at me.

"Stupid Elf!"

"Don't blame me for your inability to speak in my tongue."

Gimli went silent for a rather long time, I spent my time shooting a nearby tree with my bow.

"Have you had any sleep, Rië? This whole journey?" he asked suddenly

"Of course I have."

"A good night's sleep?"

"..No."

"Go sleep then. I'll take over the shift."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no, I don't want to sleep. Leave me alone."

Gimli was silent the rest of the shift.

It's a short one but we finally get some..Rigolas? Nah..bad name...Well anyways, we finally get a teeny bit of the romance.. YAYZ!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS!

Guest: If you looked all the way at the bottom you would see that I do :)

floweringbirdies: Haha don't worry, this chapter she learned how to use a bow and next chapter I'm planning for her to train with Boromir :)

Elves are awesome: If she seems a bit mary-sue..well,,,elves are supposed to be perfect...right? XD Anyway, it's actually part of the story for her to be kinda mary-sue...all shall be answered in part two!

My dear Frodo- Thanks! I don't exactly know what it is . but thanks!

DancingChestnut: Yay! I'm making you anxious! XDDDDDDDD

ELVISH TIMMEEE

_Tolo ar nin- Come with me_

___Am man- Why?_

_____Gwaem- Let's go_

_______Mana- What?_

_________Ni 'lassui- Thank you_

___________Gi melin- I love you_

___________-Laurel :)_


	4. Sorry

Hey guys...

Soo...my muse is missing for this. BLEH

GOOD THING: I've got another fanfic that I am working on and this fanfic is NOT discontinued.

BAD THING: I dunno when thing will be back.

So make sure to check back here every once in a while.

Thanks!

Laurel


End file.
